


Vampire!Louis and Normal Harry High School One Shot

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, High School, I didn't feel like writing a lot of smut, It's not that graphic, M/M, Mention of Liam Payne, Mention of Niam, Might remind you a bit of Twilight but don't worry. It's not like that, Niall is Harry's friend, One Shot, Other, Sexual scene but not detailed, Vampire Louis, Zayn shows up briefly and is mentioned, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in high school. One of his few friends is Niall. They get to school and notice the two new kids with a really nice car. Something about the blue eyed one rings danger but maybe Harry likes danger. (Bad summary but good story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire!Louis and Normal Harry High School One Shot

Harry awoke on a Monday morning to a dreary, grey London day. It was almost like this every day, save for the occasional warm sunny break from the bad weather. He stares at the ceiling for a few minutes until his mum opens his door and pulls the covers off of his barely clothed form.

“Mum! Couldn’t you have knocked? I could have been naked!” He groans, looking upwards into her eyes.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before. Now get up or you’ll be late for school.” She walks out of the room and he clambers out of bed and shuts the door.

Now faced with the task of getting dressed; Harry pulls a fitted black t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, and a pair of converse from his closet and pulls them on his body. He brushes his teeth and says bye to his mum as he hops into his friend Niall’s new, used car.

“Hey Haz.” He says as soon as the door shuts.

“Hi Niall. Did you do anything over the weekend?” Harry asks while Niall makes a sharp right turn. Just because he got his license doesn’t mean Harry still feels any safer than when he had his permit. (There wasn’t a big difference between the two for Niall.)

“Went on a date with Li. Did you do anything?” Li is short for Liam. He’s Niall’s boyfriend. Harry would consider them acquaintances now that they’d met a few times.

“Nah. Watched a couple movies, read a book. That’s pretty much it.” Harry shrugs.

“But Harry my boy! You’ve got to get out there and hang out with other people than me and occasionally Liam!”

“Ni. You know how I am.” Harry’s an introvert. He doesn’t really do well with people. He wasn’t really like that when he was little. It just happened as he started going through puberty. At the last legs of it, his personality hasn’t really changed. (He’s 17.) When he started becoming less outgoing, most of his friends ditched him. But Niall stayed.

“I guess. Hey who’s that?” He asks when they pull into the parking lot.

There was a guy leaning against a red convertible with a remarkable tan for being in London with his brown hair in a quiff and bright blue eyes. The guy next to him had a natural tan skin tone, brown eyes that you could get lost in with long eyelashes framing the lids, and black hair with fringe that barely hung over his forehead.

“How would I know? I pretty much only know you and Liam. I’d like to know though.” Him and Niall get out of the car and slam the doors shut, making the heads of the two guys (Who were parked by them) look at them while they passed by. Harry finds himself staring at blue eyed guy and he sends Harry a smirk that gives him chills, but makes him want to see more.

 

Harry enters science that day and immediately notices hot guy sitting in the seat next to where Harry sits. Cautiously, Harry takes a seat next to him but doesn’t look into his eyes. Or at him for that matter.

The teacher drones on about something and then tells them that they’re going to be mixing the provided chemicals to make an isotonic hydrogen bond. (Made that up.) Harry pours a couple things into the beaker and passes one bottle to his partner when he asks for it.

“You can actually interact with me. I don’t bite.” His canine teeth which looked sharper than Harry’s beg to differ.

They were the first pair to finish and Harry didn’t have anything to read and his partner looked pretty bored. So Harry decided to make conversation. Harry turned to face him and found he was already looking at him with the most intense pair of blue eyes Harry’s ever seen.

“So…”

“Louis. The name’s Louis.”

“Right. Louis. So who was that guy you were with this morning?” Harry asks him.

“Zayn.” He says simply.

“Nice car you have.” Harry complements and Louis smiles.

“Thanks. Although that wasn’t mine. That was Zayn’s. Mine is a silver Audi R8 Spyder.” Louis takes pride in his car.

“Wow. How do you afford those kind of cars?” Harry asks curiously.

Louis shrugs in response. The bell rings and somehow Louis is already at the door. “Bye Harry.” Then he’s gone.

Harry realizes he’s never told Louis his name.

\--

Things go on like this for a couple months. Louis exhibiting odd behavior that Harry just can’t put a finger on. And when he later becomes friends with Zayn, Zayn has weird quirks but on a much lesser extent than Louis. Niall gets to know Louis and Zayn seeing that they have the same lunch period together.

Harry is in the car with Niall, on the way to his house and Niall makes a turn in his usual manner. But one of the drivers on the road wasn’t paying attention so they rammed right into the front of Niall’s car. Harry jerks forward and hits his head on the dashboard before being forcefully yanked back by his seat belt.

Out of nowhere, Louis appears and jerks open the door on Harry’s side, gets him out of his seatbelt, and hauls him over his shoulder. Then he goes over to the more damaged side; Niall’s and gets him out and over his shoulder like Harry.

In his slightly disoriented state, Harry manages to think how Louis came from seemingly nowhere and him and Niall combined had to be at least three hundred pounds but Louis was actually running as if it were the easiest thing carrying two seventeen year old boys.

Within a matter of minutes, they reach the hospital. Louis tells the nurses what happened and they’re taken to examination. Two hours later, a nurse tells Louis he can go back and see them. He decides to see Niall first.

When the door to his room opens, Niall turns his head.

“Hey mate.” Niall says hoarsely.

“Need water?” Louis asks him and he nods with a smile.

“They tell you what happened? When I found you, you were passed out.”

“Yeah. Some twat hit my car and I’m okay. Just a broken leg and minor head trauma.” He smiles.

“Okay. I’m gonna go visit Harry.” Louis says with a small smile.

Niall nods and Louis makes the distance to Harry’s room. When he enters, Harry smiles.

“Hey Harry.” Louis sits in the chair by his bed.

“Hi Louis. Before you ask I’m fine. Just a gash on my head. I’ll be out of here in a couple hours.” Harry smiles.

“Okay just wondering.”

“So I have a question for you.” Harry starts.

“Shoot.” Louis settles into the chair and maintains eye contact with Harry.

“So what are you?” Harry asks him.

“I’m a person Harry. Maybe the accident got you a bit more than you think.” Louis chuckles.

“No. You’re not. Your canine teeth are sharp. You came out of nowhere when the accident happened. You carried me and Niall like we were feather light when running. You knew my name the first day when I didn’t tell you. Sometimes you know something before someone says it. Mostly with Zayn. Zayn does weird things too. So tell me. What are you?”

Louis scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You do. You’re getting nervous. For the sake of me. Please tell me what you are. I can’t take not knowing.” This time Harry sighs.

“Well um. Don’t act too badly when you get this alright?” Louis inquires anxiously.

Harry nods. “Vampire.”

“Huh?”

“I’m a vampire. That’s what I am.”

“Ha ha. Very funny Louis. At least say something believable. Like mind reading or you work out and don’t get that ripped. Something other than make believe.” Harry scoffs.

“I’m not pretending. You want me to prove it?” Louis asks Harry who nods in response.

Louis turns around for a moment and turns back to Harry with the blue of his eyes gone and instead replaced with red.

“So it’s true.” Harry says in disbelief.

“Yeah. Wasn’t lying.”

“Can you change them back? Not used to seeing you with red eyes.” Harry mutters.

Louis puts the contacts in again and turns to Harry.

“So you’re a vampire.” Harry says in awe.

“Thought we established that Harry.”

Harry ignores tat last statement. “So Zayn…?”

Louis nods.

“You’re going to have to explain things to me.”

“Well I’m _way_ stronger that any human. Which is why carrying you and Niall was so easy. Sometimes I can tell what people are going to do/think before it happens. But that’s mostly with Zayn because he’s a vampire and it’s easier with them.

The teeth are a pretty obvious explanation. But no. I don’t kill people. I just drink enough for me to work with. But that’s a different situation with Zayn. He’s not a bad guy so don’t think that. Just goes about his thirst differently than me.” He goes through the rest of the explanations with Harry who nods every now and then.

“Mr. Styles? You’re free to go. Your friend is in the lobby.” A female nurse says. Harry hops off the bed, slides his shoes on and leaves the room with Louis by his side.

When Louis comes around with his car in record time; which Harry now understands but makes Niall mutter ‘Don’t understand how he doesn’t get and accident with how fast he goes.’

When Louis drops Harry off at his house, Harry leans in for a kiss that bewilders Louis but still responds to it.

“Why’d you kiss me?” Louis asks afterwards.

“Cause I’ve liked you pretty much when I got to know you. So I took this opportunity.”

“Is it safe to call you my boyfriend?” Louis asks with a smirk.

Harry nods with an upwards turn of his lips and shuts the door to his car.

~o~

The first time they have sex, Louis shows Harry his house for the first time. It’s nothing major, but it’s a little more upscale than most.

“It’s perfect.” Harry says in when the “tour” finishes in Louis’ room and leans in to steal a kiss.

The kiss deepens and Harry drags them to the bed with Louis on top of him kissing him deeply. His hands move to Louis’ jean button and Louis pulls away.

“Harry. I don’t think we should do this.” Louis says evenly. Although Harry is breathing deeply, Louis is a vampire so he doesn’t get tired.

“But I want to. So why shouldn’t we?”

“Because you lose what control you have during sex and I’m much stronger than you. I don’t want to hurt you.” Louis says earnestly.

“You won’t. Let’s do this. Please?” Harry asks quietly.

Louis sighs and nods. Harry lets a satisfactory grin slip on his face as he goes back to Louis’ jeans.

In the middle, when Louis is thrusting into Harry, hard enough for the headboard to hit against the wall and make the barrier quiver, Harry speaks out.

“Lou. I-I bite me. Please.” Harry moans out.

“Harry.” Louis says sternly.

“You said that makes things so much better. And you won’t be taking anything from me. Just do this for me. P-please.”

Louis pretty much does anything for Harry within reason and he did tell him that, so he lowers his head to Harry’s neck and bites him. Only staying there for a couple seconds. He pulls away and Harry has this goofy grin on his face and his eyes look more blown out than before. Only the smallest slivers of green could be seen. Louis continues his thrusts and Harry becomes that much more responsive.

“Oh oh god! Right there please! Gonna come soon! Just please keep just going!” Harry shouts with his back arching in his haze.

He does come soon and Louis finishes in the condom. Harry’s breath is fast and quick and Louis lies down next to him in his bed. Subconsciously Harry scootches closer to Louis and sighs in his blessed out high. If a vampire bites you but doesn’t take your blood, their venom leaves you in a state of bliss. In the case of sex, it will make you much more responsive.

“Love you.” Harry mumbles.

“Love you too Harry.” Louis whispers.


End file.
